


I've Got You

by hanyou_elf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous mark carries more weight than Draco thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

It wasn't supposed to feel like that. By all rights, the continuous vibrations of the machine should have made him uncomfortable. Something just this side of painful. Instead, all he could feel was a surprising rush of arousal. His Muggle clothing did very little to hide the truth. But he couldn't stop the artist until he was done.

It was rare to find an artist who delved into magic when it came to tattooing, but Tadd made exception. He'd confessed that most of his mixed tattoos were generally protective rites. Draco's exaggerated serpent and skull were nothing new.

Draco shifted lower in the comfortable chair. Rose colored his cheeks as he fought to hide his physical reaction. He wasn't going to explain what it meant to cover the proof of his shamefully easy libido.  
"Y'know I could help with that," Tadd offered as he licked his lips hungrily. "I bet I know what ya need."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "And what do I need?" His voice was still amused but threadier than usual. He did want.

"Somethin' as hot as you?" Tadd smirked. "Ya wanna big man to come and push you down. To force ya to take his fat cock. You wanna be split wide open."  
It was dreadfully crude, appallingly accurate. Draco wanted. His dick was hard as steel against the seam of his jeans.

"You think I'm that easy?"

"Ya could be if you let yourself."

"Let me guess," Draco purred. "You've got just what I need."

Tadd finished the tattoo and put the machine down. He smirked at Draco as he cleaned the new mark. "I got everything you need," Tadd answered. "Wanna fuck?"

"As generous as your offer is, my boyfriend might have something to say about that."

"Your boyfriend's stupid to let you out alone."

"The answer is no. You've gotten your money. Now, finish so I can leave."

"The answer is no."

Draco's face practically crumpled as he moved to get up but was immediately restrained. Tadd had waved his hands and rope appeared, binding him magically to the tattoo artist’s chair.

"I know how to give you what you need, pretty boy."

Draco couldn't fight, all he could do is lay there. Tadd waved his hand again Draco's clothing disappeared and the ropes spread his legs open.

“Let me go,” Draco growled, struggling against the ropes. He wouldn’t let himself be raped without fighting even a little. He had a lover that he had only allowed into his body after years of fighting and subsequent years of heavy apologizing. He will not jeopardize what he had by letting this monster violate him.

Draco’s fight was pointless. He was forced to just lay there as Tadd forced fingers deep into Draco’s slender body. He arched against the ropes that held him and fought against the hold. He wanted to fight the attack with his magic, but the damned potion he’d taken to dampen his innate magic to allow the tattoo to take effect prevented him from calling on it.

“Don’t fight pretty,” Tadd chastised softly as he placed a knee on the chair beside Draco. Tadd’s fingers curled deep in Draco’s body and it wasn’t long before the man pulled them free.

“Don’t!” Draco practically sobbed.

“Shut up!” Tadd growled. He slapped Draco’s cheek and grabbed a fistful of blond hair. The tattoo artist pulled, and forced Draco’s neck to arch as he bit the pale skin at his Adam’s apple.

Draco cried silently, cringed back from the bite and struggled against the ropes that held him tight. “Don’t.”

“The pleading is ugly,” Tadd chastised. He punched the pale chest and forced Draco to gasp. While he was trying to breath, Tadd climbed into the chair and loosened the ropes holding Draco’s legs. Tadd’s hand forced Draco’s head back into the hard support of the chair and left the blond disoriented.

Draco trembled as he struggled to keep his legs closed. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let this happen. He wouldn’t let this happen.

“Do not make me choke you,” Tadd threatened. He pressed a hand to Draco’s neck in macabre promise.

With Draco reeling from the demand, Tadd spread the long pale legs and lined himself up. With a hand on himself, Tadd thrust into the tight passage and groaned as he pressed forward unforgivingly, forcing his way until he bottomed out.

Draco strained against the ropes; his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth, as he fought with himself to keep from screaming. He wanted to at least keep that much from Tadd. The calloused hand tightened around his throat and Draco struggled to breathe as Tadd moved in earnest. Quick movements that forced the ropes to rub unforgivingly along his sensitive wrists. Draco’s legs were numb as poor circulation put them to sleep.

It wasn’t long before Tadd started moving in frenzied roughness. He was chasing his orgasm in Draco, uncaring of the lack of reciprocation. Draco’s dick hadn’t moved. He didn’t want this.

Tadd’s face contorted as he thrust one last time, burying himself deep in Draco’s body as he spilled his seed. The hand on neck clenched tightly, as scorching warmth burned his body.

“See pretty boy,” Tadd panted against Draco’s ear. “I toldja I knew what ya needed.”

Draco turned his head away from Tadd as far as possible to hide his tears.

Tadd huffed laughter at the reaction and wasn’t gentle as he pulled his softened dick from Draco’s body. The blond couldn’t stop the gasp of shock and pain at the quick withdrawal. Tadd said nothing else as he pet Draco’s head before he left the blond alone. Before the door closed on the employee’s only room, Tadd must have waved his hand and ended the spell because Draco’s arms fell uselessly and lax to the sides.

-.-.-.-

Being sent back to the castle after being marked, Draco wanted to cry. He wanted to protest and demand that since being marked as a man, he shouldn’t be forced to return to the school. It was a farce, and Draco wanted no part of it.

He hadn’t been able to tell anyone about what had happened. As far as he knew, it was part of the ritual that happened when the Dark Lord demanded his followers be tested, that they be proven loyal before his hateful eyes.

Draco hated himself. He felt disgusting and used and he was ashamed of his weakness. But he knew that he couldn’t tell anyone. The other Death Eaters were probably more familiar with the process. And the traitors and Mudbloods- well, he wouldn’t be caught dead revealing his secrets to them.

It wasn’t that the school was a terrible place to be. It was the people. There were too many students.

His only peace has been found in the dormitory. He’s had to struggle with that too though. Blaise and he had been so close to something more. So very close until his father ordered him to Tadd. The mark ruined him. He didn’t want to get close to Blaise.

Instead of building relationships that would be beneficial to him when he graduated, Draco had become as much of a recluse as he could be. He had a mission for the Dark Lord and was surrounded by students, but he was nearly completely isolated.

At night, before he could be surrounded by Blaise, by Crabbe or Goyle, he retreated to the safety of his bed, to the safety of the silencing spells he put around his bed and the obscure black of his curtains. But that didn’t protect him. It kept the students out, but did nothing for the nightmares that he endured.

He was surprised one morning, nearly three months into the school year when he was alarmingly disturbed. He hadn’t expected anyone to crawl into his bed, and definitely not Blaise Zabini. Under pain of death, he would never admit to the fact that he’d missed his dark-skinned boyfriend. He’d missed the aloofness he presented to the House. The surprising tenderness he’d shown Draco when they’d been starting to grow into more than just friends.

He was determined to spend the night alone again when the curtains parted and another body slid into the bed. His back tensed as he waited for whomever had opened his curtains to speak, but he wasn’t given that. Instead, a warm body crawled into his bed and wrapped himself around Draco. The blond tensed and curled in tighter on himself.

“No,” he said softly. “Please, no.”

“You’re begging me? Draco, you’ve never begged anyone for anything,” Blaise whispered against his ear.

Draco’s back tightened even more. He dug his nails into the meat of his arms and refused to answer. He clenched his eyes shut and forced his body to relax, even just a little bit. He needed to keep control, as much as he could.

Blaise’s arms wrapped around Draco and pulled him close to his body. A large dark hand was pressed flatly against Draco’s chest, over his racing heart. “I’ve got you,” Blaise whispered.

Draco shuddered and he didn’t move. Not until Blaise’s free hand wrapped around his left forearm, over the hidden black mark designating his unwanted loyalty.

“I’ve got you,” Blaise repeated with a kiss to Draco’s shoulder.

Draco gasped a soft breath as he shifted back into the other teen’s hold. Tears gathered in his eyes and he clenched them shut tight against the sensation. His body trembled as he let Blaise hold him. It was comforting and terrifying. Draco only started to cry in earnest when Blaise turned him and held him close.

It was the first time that he had cried since he’d gone home with the new mark on his arm. Blaise’s hand traced his back and another cradled the back of Draco’s head, tangled in the blond hair. Draco didn’t cry loudly or dramatically. He shivered in Blaise’s arms and sobbed quietly. His forehead was tucked against the dark shoulder and he just lay there, mourning.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
